New Moon Obligations
Treść by Zakarr, Order of the New Moon This one, unlike many Khajiit, prefers to live with clear guidelines. Given the number of new recruits filling the ranks of the Order of the New Moon, Zakarr decided to record the obligations by which all those joining us must live by. I. Joining Only those of sound body and mind can join the Order of the New Moon. Those who do not meet these standard will be refused entry even before the trials begin. II. The Trials The trials shall remain secret. Those who try to help others by sharing information about the trials will be summarily dismissed from the Order of the New Moon immediately. No cheating! No hints! III. Recruiting Recruitment must be undertaken by those who are good judges of character. Too many underfed candidates have entered our ranks. These weak ones will not carry us forward to our goals. And no sick, either. We need strong, capable candidates to help bring about the future as seen in the rising of the New Moon. IV. Mindset Those joining the Order of the New Moon must remember that regardless of their reason for joining, they must adhere to the obligations set forth and do exactly as our leaders and Dragons command. Only with a clear and determined mind will the Order give rise to the New Moon. V. Ritual At some point, every recruit will be called upon to attend our special rituals. When your time comes, be proud! Only the best of us are asked to partake of the ritual of the aeonstones. It is a singular honor! You will learn why soon enough. Until the New Moon rises, work tirelessly. Work effortlessly. And revere the Dragons that revere our New Moon! Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Autor: Zakarr z Zakonu Nowego Księżyca Ten Khajiit, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, woli żyć z jasnymi wytycznymi. Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę nowych rekrutów wypełniających szeregi Zakonu Nowego Księżyca, Zakarr postanowił zapisać zobowiązania, którym muszą się podporządkować wszyscy, którzy do nas dołączają. I. Dołączanie Tylko ci, którzy są zdrowi na ciele i umyśle, mogą dołączyć do Zakonu Nowego Księżyca. Tym, którzy nie spełniają tych norm, odmówi się wstępu nawet przed rozpoczęciem prób. II. Próby Próby mają pozostać tajne. Ci, którzy spróbują pomóc innym, dzieląc się informacjami na temat prób, zostaną wydaleni z Zakonu Nowego Księżyca w trybie natychmiastowym. Nie oszukiwać! Nie podpowiadać! III. Rekrutacja Rekrutacją muszą zająć się ci, którzy znają się na ludziach. Zbyt wielu niedożywionych kandydatów weszło w nasze szeregi. Ci słabi nie poprowadzą nas do naszych celów, tak samo jak chorzy. Potrzebujemy silnych, sprawnych kandydatów, którzy pomogą nam zapewnić przyszłość, jaką jest wschód Nowego Księżyca. IV. Sposób myślenia Ci, którzy dołączają do Zakonu Nowego Księżyca, muszą pamiętać, że bez względu na powód dołączenia muszą przestrzegać określonych zobowiązań i postępować dokładnie tak, jak rozkażą nasi przywódcy i smoki. Tylko z jasnymi i zdeterminowanymi umysłami Zakon da początek Nowemu Księżycowi. V. Rytuał W pewnej chwili każdy rekrut zostanie wezwany do wzięcia udziału w naszych specjalnych rytuałach. Gdy nadejdzie twój czas, bądź dumny! Tylko najlepsi z nas są proszeni o udział w rytuale kamieni eonu. To niezwykły zaszczyt! Wkrótce dowiesz się dlaczego. Póki Nowy Księżyc nie wzejdzie, pracuj niestrudzenie. Pracuj bez wysiłku. I czcij smoki, które czczą nasz Nowy Księżyc! Kategoria:Online: Książki